Bulpan
is the EX-Fusion of Pan and Bulla introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance Bulpan sports Pan's front bangs, facial features, eye shape, and an orange bandana on her head. She has Bulla's hairstyle and blue eyes and wears her gold choker and gold hoop earrings. She also wears a short red T-shirt, which comes from Pan, black fingerless gloves that go up to her shoulders, and a black mini skirt with a yellow belt buckle, with Pan's chains on the right side. Her red thigh-high boots are a mix of Pan's and Bulla's shoes. She wears the Metamo-Ring on her left arm. Personality Bulpan is precocious like Bulla and tough like Pan. She considers herself to be attractive and cute, though is quick to point out to Tekka not to underestimate her power just because of her appearance. Power As a result of Bulla and Pan's strong affinity due to their friendship and their Saiyan blood, their profile description implies they are the ultimate female fusion. Additionally, like all EX-Fusions, Bulpan can remain fused as long as she wishes. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Galick Gun' - Vegeta's signature move acquired by Bulpan from Bulla. Used as one of her Special Moves in ''Dragon Ball Fusions and as her Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Full-Power Kamehameha' - One of Bulpan's Special Moves acquired from Pan. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'[[Ki Transfer|''Ki Pass]]' - A technique that allows the user to transfer their ''ki to an ally. A Special Move acquired from Bulla that allows Bulpan to transfer Ki to increase an ally's ki orbs by two. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Heal Power' - One of Bulpan's Special Moves which she acquires from Pan. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Healing Shout' - One of Bulpan's Special Moves which she acquires from Pan. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions *'Attack Shout' - One of Bulpan's Special Moves which she acquires from Pan. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Fighting Shout' - One of Bulpan's Special Moves which she acquires from Pan. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Guard Boost' - One of Bulpan's Special Moves which she acquires from Pan. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Maiden Burst' - One of Pan and Bulla's Special Moves, which Bulpan can also use due to being their EX-Fusion. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Maiden Burst' - A stronger version of Maiden Burst acquired from both Pan and Bulla. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Ultimate Maiden Burst' - The strongest version of Maiden Burst acquired from both Pan and Bulla. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Maiden Blast' - One of Pan and Bulla's Special Moves, which Bulpan can also use due to being their EX-Fusion. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Maiden Blast' - A stronger version of Maiden Blast acquired from both Pan and Bulla. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Ultimate Maiden Blast' - The strongest version of Maiden Blast acquired from both Pan and Bulla. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Sexy Smile' - One of Bulpan's Special Moves which she acquires from Bulla. Bulpan uses her sex appeal and smiles at a single nearby male, causing them to go to the back of the action line and essentially lose a turn. Does not work on females or Namekians. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Sexy Smile' - A stronger version of Sexy Smile acquired from Bulla which effects all males around Bulpan. Does not work on females or Namekians. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Five-Way Fusion' - Bulpan can perform Five-Way Fusion with any four other members of Tekka's Team to create an Ultra Fusion. Fusions Ultra Fusion By performing Five-Way Fusion with any four members of Tekka's Team, Bulpan can fuse with them to produce an Ultra Fusion. If initiated by Bulpan herself it will result in a female Earthling Ultra Fusion. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Gallery Proud_Pedigree_Brapan.jpg|''Dokkan Battle'' art DBZ Dokkan Battle Brapan Galick Gun (Art).png|''Dokkan Battle'' art DB Fusions EX-Fusion Character Brapan (Profile).png|Bulpan character profile from Dragon Ball Fusions DB Fusions EX-Fusion Character Brapan (GT Saiyan Girls EX-Fusion).png|Bulpan after Bulla and Pan fuse in Dragon Ball Fusions DB Fusions EX-Fusion Character Brapan (Bra + Pan).png|Bulpan in Dragon Ball Fusions References Site Navigation ca:Brapan Category:Fusion Category:Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Females Category:Earthlings Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters Category:Siblings